Sexual repression jam
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (SLASH, FEMSLASH. Don't like, don't read.)rnWelcome to a little town called Springfield, where same gender love is in the air. Can Bart resist his urges for a crossdressing Todd? Can Francine win Lisa's heart, can Homer find a new hobby
1. Preludge

**_WARNINGS_**: This fic contains crossdressing, yaoi (male/male sexual situation), shonen-ai (male/male romance), yuri (female/female sexual situation) and shojo-ai (female/female romance.)

---

A little lipstick brighten up the face.

The purple nylon stockings draws attention to the spandex shorts that peeked down from under the edge of the pink short vinyl skirt that matched the pink tubetop.

_she_ give it a small tug to make sure it's in place before straightening _her_ short brown hair.

Walking out of the unisex bathroom and noticed that "she" was catching the eyes of a few men. She shot a smile to them and walked out into the street.

"It's good to be me!" Todd said.

--(1)--

A little homework to dampen the spirits.

The pencil held to the line that would require a answer but none came.

"It sucks to be me" Bart said.

He rubbed his face with both hands and continuing with the torture device known as homework. Somehow he manage to actually finish it all, now for his reward. He pushed away from the desk and walked downstairs into the living room where the tv waited.

But he found that Lisa had the remote, and the rule in the house was whoever finished the homework first gets the tv for the night.

_Aw crap_ Bart thought, _Might as well as go for a walk._ Grabbing his coat and leaving a letter on the nightstand in the hallway Bart left the house.

While he was leaving Homer walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, almost crushing Snowball 2 (9 really, but it would be cheaper just to call the cat "2" to save money on cat dishes.)

" 

Would you like to get out that dead end rut of a life?" The man on the tv behind a lot of fancy gizmos, which manage to catch Homer's attention.

"If you buy my book and tapes you too can get the dream job you always wanted, call now."

"Oh boy!" Homer reached for the phone, but Lisa manage to hold it out of reach.

"Dad!" Lisa said, "this will be the eight hundredth time you do something like this."

"Eight hundred and one." 

Lisa narrowed her eyes, "you know it was a mistake to install a pay phone next to the tv at work." Homer dive for the phone again but Lisa kept it out of reach, Homer grumbled then reached into his pocket."And it was a bigger mistake giving you that Nokiya" Lisa said, "at least know what they're saleing, they are just showing about of useless gizmos on tv and...."

"Yes, my card number is, you already have it? That is so cool!"

"Never mind" Lisa said as she left the living room.

--(2)--

Bart walked to his favorite arcade, Red Falcon. There he would play a little King Of Fighters, a bit of Contra, a touch of ESPrade and a dash of 19XX. That's when _she_ walked, short brown hair, pink top, skirt, purple stockings, black spandex shorts that peeked out from under the skirt, the red lipstick and the white choker with a star on it.

_Aye carumba_ he thought, _I'm in love!_

()()Author's Note.()()

Thank you all for the reviews on the older story post, I haven't seen them until I was cruising around the Simpsons category when I came across this on my old account (which is now defunct) and figured on reviving it.)


	2. Chapter 1

Looking around he found the arcade wasn't pack as it usually was, but that was okay.

he walked sultry passed a few boys near the dopanchi machine, they turn they're heads to watch and drool.

"Gods, I know who that is but damn _she's_ freakin' **_hot_**!" someone said, "I wish she had the right parts" another said.

Todd smiled, he reached into his purse and pulled out a five dollar bill and had it changed.

While all the time Bart was joining most of the boys in staring, while others just moved on with their lives.

"Who is that girl?" Bart asked, "and where has she been?"

Nearby Milhouse was playing some electronic wack-a-mole game, he lost and walked to Bart's side and just blurt it out. "You wouldn't believe me but that's actually Todd Flanders."

_So the rumors are true, what if the rumors are true then that means she's really a he!_ Bart thought.

"I'm so conflicted" was Bart's reply to his thoughts.

--(1)--

Marge walked into the living room, Homer had the phone in hand and he was ordering something called _the D-tector_.

"Homer, you're not ordering more junk from the tv, are you?" Marge asked.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Homer said, "yes I would like the bakemon added to that, they're a dim a dozen! Well then give me a-" before Homer could finished Marge had pressed the cut off button.

"Homer, we must talk."

"What is it sweety? You need a Mamoru punching doll?" Homer pointed to the large package in the corner that's collecting dust, "or how about another Juice Juicer?"

"Uh, that's the thing, you've been spending too much time and money on this stuff and you never really use it" Marge said.

"You know" Homer said as he stood up from the couch, "you're right, but what will I do with my free time?"

"Well, you could get a hobby."

"You're right Marge, I'll learn to cook!" Homer giggled as he went out the door.

Lisa, Maggie and Marge stood there in the living room staring after him, saying nothing.

"Isn't someone going to stop him?" Lisa asked.

"Why bother?" Marge answered.

--(2)--

"Todd, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah dad." Todd said as he walked through the front door, he gave a goofy yet guilty smile while facing his father while he tapped around the house area. That lazer eye surgery may have been helpful but at the five year mark his eyes popped out, luckily he can't see his oldest son dressing up like a psycho showgirl on acid.

Rod walked in, he lean there in the doorway while his father and brother chit-chat. He knew his father didn't know anything about this whole debauchery and Rod would say something about it, if tale telling wasn't a sin (or so he thinks it's a sin.)

Once the talk was over Todd walked to the kitchen entrance, where Rod was standing. "Please excuse me, brother," Todd said.

"Sorry, it's my fault that I am in your way _brother_." Rod said while taking a step to the side. Todd shrugged, he usually always get the cold shoulder treatment.

_He should really take a chill pill,_ Todd thought while heading for the fridge.

--(3)--

She watched that girl, with her spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. That lightly paled skin, that figure she slinks around unknowingly and her mind, that intelligent yet spiritual mind. She wanted her, craved her, to touch and taste her. And yet the words never came out right.

"Alright Lisa, hand over the protection money."

Good enough.

"Hang on," Lisa said while shifting around with extra change in her pockets. "Here, it's a week's worth. Now get out of my way, I'm a hurry."

"Uh-uh," the carrot top girl said while stepping in front of her. "Getting snippy with me, you know the school rules."

Lisa sighed while shifting around for extra change, she handed over before leaving. She stood there, half day dreaming while half pumping people for the protection money.

At the end of the day while paying her 10 percent of her _earnings_ to the "house" as the new school rules state.

Walking out, Francine went home to dream of the special nerd girl.


	3. Chapter 2

Homer was walking down the street, he needed a new hobby (of the week). _Let's see here,_ he thought while retrieving a newspaper for hobbyist from a paper rack.

"Okay, there's the wacky world of model airplanes and bomb making," Homer said out loud while reading the ads. "The android's dungeon's the amazing Spiderman issue #15 reenactment. Tokyo East Springfield Townsquare; come learn to play pachinko, go and shogi."

Homer put down the paper, his mind was hard at work. Which one of these places would serve as his new haunting grounds?

The Android's Dungeon? Which was on an uphill slant despite being four blocks up. Homer let out a loud groan.

"Cease and desist, you can not use A natural as it's copyrighted to Disney," a lawyer said.

Homer groaned again.

"That's better."

The airplane model thing? It was on the other side of town, Homer groaned.

The Tokyo East Springfield Townsquare? Two block away, downhill and located down the street from Moe's.

"YOO-HOO!" Homer thrusted his fist into the air before heading for T.E.S.T..

--(1)--

Lisa sighed as she slid the clothes from the washer into the drier. She set everything up than return to her studies that were in the corner.

It was strange on how she found comfort working in the basement, it was where many, if not all, of her family's plans were - half - baked. She felt a great vibe here. Lisa made this into her own little personal "office", she also helps with the laundry since she is down here all the time anyway.

Reaching over to pick up her notebook, that's when a small folded piece of paper fell out onto the floor.

_What's this?_

Lisa reached down to pick it up, she carefully open it up to see it was a note made from letters clipped from magazines and newspapers, it read; "I could do a crappy and cliché love note, but I don't want to do one. Here's something to let you know I here."

_Milhouse..._ Lisa rolled her eyes and almost crumple the paper up but she realized something, that boy would have gone on and on with sweet and flowery crap. This was done in a kidnapper ransom way, quick and simple. Placing it aside she wonder who it was from.

_Who's my secret admirer?_

--(2)--

Homer stood before the large building, it was three stories high and built like a mall. Inside there were large groups of people, most were huddle around the pachinko machines in the first of the building, Homer wonder around and went upstairs to where many go tables were with a few people somberly playing, the third floor was more packed than second but not quite as the first.

"Good afternoon sire," a man said from behind the counter. Homer waved while watching people playing a strange game, "is this your first time here?"

Homer nodded, the man took a sheet and written something down. He walked over and handed over a piece of paper with a number.

"A person will come by to play shogi," the man said before walking away.

Homer raised a brow while tilting his head doing a puppy whine, he walked to table 5. Within seconds a woman took a seat.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Cookie Wong, number one on the east side."


	4. Chapter 3

"Alright, please explain to me why I haven't noticed this after all this time?" Bart asked while he hung upside down from his bed, "I mean I lived next to him for years. Did he start to crossdressing recently?"

"Not really," Maggie said. "He's been sneaking in and out of the house before Mr. Flanders lost his sight. Since than Todd just walked out of the house like that."

Bart sat up and faced his baby sister, "you mean that Flanders is alright with his son being a girl?" He saw Maggie shake her head no, "you mean that Flanders doesn't know about this? I wonder why Rod doesn't squeal?"

Maggie shrugged, "how am I suppose to know, do I do like a mind reader?"

"Whatever, man. I'm heading over there," Bart pushed himself off of the bed while heading out.

"Hey, wait, what do you think you're doing?" Maggie followed him, "What are you planning?"

"Well simple, since I live next door I should have the home field advantage on _her_," Bart added air quotes to the last word.

"What you have is _her_ remembering all the times you pick on, teased at and made fun of _her_, Todd's not going to forgive you so easily."

"Hey, it's in his nature to forgive and forget, right?" Bart said while grabbing his coat.

Maggie sighed, this isn't going to end well.

--(1)--

"Okay, this goes here?"

"Yes," Cookie took the king. "Game over!"

"D'oh!"

Cookie let out a small chuckle, she set up another game. This would be the fifth game, but she was enjoying herself; this man was an oaf and kind of stupid, but for some reason he was "different" from the others.

_He is learning,_ Cookie thought while sacrificing a pawn. _Yet he remains stupid, strange._ Her gold was taken.

_This is actually kind of fun,_ Homer thought.

"Game over."

"D'oh."

--(2)--

"No."

"Excuse... Me?"

"I said _no_," Todd said while searching through his closet while sorting out the dresses, pants and other things.

"But aren't you suppose to forgive people and stuff?" Bart said, he was kind of amazed at Todd's room. It was colorful, and had a lot of girlish items here and there.

Todd laughed, "yeah right. You mean that turn the other cheek crap? You mean that stuff those hypocrites tell everyone to do one thing than turn around and do what they preach what not to do?"

"Wow, pretty bitter."

_You'd be bitter too,_ Todd thought. _If you were me too._

"So, I guess it's a no on the day?" Bart asked.

Todd stopped for a moment, "Bart; if I didn't dress like this would you take an interest in me at all?"

"No.." Bart slammed a hand over his mouth, Todd glared at him but kept on sorting out his outfits. "I should be going."

"I would suggest that," Todd said.

Bart slowly crept away, he was a bit flustered for really botching that one.

()()Author's corner.()()

Next chapter; Homer goes back to the shogi club, Lisa tries to find out who her mysterious admirer is and Bart takes a step back to review everything about his life.

Also by the time this is posted genre may change.

All flames shall be ignored!


	5. Chapter 4

_The house is sure quite._ And usually that wasn't a good sign, she had experience this silence too many times before. Eyeing many of the items of the house while doing a sweep, Marge Simpson found nothing out of the ordinary. That would only propel her suspicion more, she knew that her family too well. Looking out the window she saw Todd, while keeping a neighborly smile she thought, _that child isn't right._ Shrugging it off she went upstairs, that's where she found Bart just laying on his bed tossing a baseball towards the wall.  
"Bart?" She said in a loving tone, "is everything alright?"

Bart looked over, he just smiled while saying; "everything's alright, I'm just practicing my pitches."

Marge Arced a brow, something was a miss. Bart was hiding something, it sounded like a crush. _Ohh, my little Barty has another girl!_  
"Alright, I'm going to leave you be." She said while leaving, she'll check his journal later on.

Bart watched his mother leave, throwing the ball than catching it one last time. Slowly sliding off the bed being careful, he snuck over to the dresser and inched it away from the wall.  
Near the bottom he reach down and slid away a hidden door, this is where he's true journal from his family; there's a fake one placed in an area that everyone can find it and there's this one. Pulling out the pen and slowly creeping over to his bed he jolted down his latest entry.

_July 12th, 200X._

_It was surprising that when I confronted Todd for a date, and he told me no. He asked me directly that if he didn't dress as he was that would I be attracted to him, and like an idiot I said yes._  
_... Well, maybe it's true._

_Well, there isn't much except I'm just that way, looks are everything. Maybe he's will to go out Friday or something._

Bart placed his journal back into his hiding place than looked out his window, the day was pretty nice and perhaps it would be a great start to win the crossdress's heart.

--(1)--

Lisa glimpse them, walking through the Quick-E-Mart's doors she saw them playing a craps game. They were all there, Nelson to Jimbo. One of them has to be her secret admirer. She wonder which one could be it, she knew it was ether Nelson or one of his cronies; she shrugged while heading for the counter.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I'm sorry, I was just a little deep in thought," Lisa said. She looked up to see a very ticked Francine holding a slurpee with a little bit of syrup and crushed ice dribbling over and running down her fingers. "This is going to cost me extra, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," she said while readjusting the lid, "plus you'll bring me a new one for every Tuesday for the month."

_Damn school rule,_ Lisa thought while Francine walked away. _But there's more important things a foot._

--(2)--

It was raining when he pulled up to the curb; Homer really payed much attention after climbing out of his car. A short trip to the doors he smiled to the door man while walking by many of the patrons of the buildings, walking across the second floor he entered the shogi club's floor.  
"I pronounce, that won you have, Kodos."

"You know I always do, Yoda." Kodos said while cleaning up the board.

"You lost again," Cookie said while the man got up to leave. "Oh, hey Homer, I've saved a seat." She set the pieces as the large man wonder over and took a seat, "so, Homer; how's everything at home?"

"Well," Homer moved his pawn to allow his bishop freedom. "Lisa's got a secret admirer, Maggie and that other one is doing something has been playing a lot of this so I can get better." He over took Cookie's bishop, looking up he smiled.

"That's good," Cookie shifted pieces around. "How's Marge?"

"Were doing good," Homer captured a pawn. "She's kind of irritable, like many times when she is about to get angry when our marriage is about to be placed on the rocks."

She gave a curious look, "aren't you going to _do_ something about it?" She watched Homer laugh, he lost a silver piece.

"Cookie, I'll let you in a little secret from being married so long." Homer replayed a bishop, "you can see them coming; you can try to mend them but that only makes them worse. You just have to ride the wave and use what you get to please your mate." Cookie continued the game with just idol chit chat while her mind was working on this situation; Homer, while not king perfect or Mr. Perfect but this man-child was well meaning.

_Too bad he's taken._


	6. Chapter 5

WARNING.

This story is a BART/TODD LISA/FRANCINE fic, please stop flaming me because of it. If you don't like it, than please stop reading it; and don't even bother reviewing it please.

()()()

Lisa looked over the letter again, the wording seemed so familiar to her; but where? Who had used this before?  
Reading the letter again, her mind went over who is so blunt and straight to the point. She ticked off the possibilities; she came to a conclusion of no one she kept going back to the beginning than start all over again. It wasn't making sense, something in this situation is missing. That key element.

_Who are you?_ Lisa thought, _who sent you?_

--(1)--

Cookie sat there, astonished. Her first game where _she_ had lost, she was no longer number one on the east side.

"You win, Homer." Cookie written down the results, "pretty intense game there thought."

"Well, yeah." Homer said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks for the game Cookie, but I better get home or else Marge would get mad."

"What's the hurry?" Cookie stood up as Homer did, "you just own your first shogi game. Don't you want to savor that victory?" She smiled as Homer shrugged, leading him out of the building to a small place across the street. A semi-charming café, Cookie offered to pay for this.  
"To new beginnings," Cookie said after retrieving a cup of coffee.

"To new beginnings." Homer said before spilling coffee onto the floor, Cookie repressed a laugh as Homer D'ohed.

--(2)--

Todd was helping setting up the dinner table, he noticed that Rod wouldn't stop glaring at him. His father was in the kitchen preparing dinner and an earshot out of the following conservation.

"You couldn't dress like a man," Rod snapped as he lean in.

"It's not like my usual attire, you know," Todd said while tugging at the white blossom he was wearing. "I don't understand why you are so high strung about it."

"Because it's _**wrong**_," Rod snapped.

"According to who?" Todd said, "according to _who_? You? Dad? The entire _society_ of nutsville?"

"What was that?" Ned said as he came in.

"Oh, nothing, I guess Mr. Simpson has his stereo up again." Todd lied, earning another dirty, hateful glare from his brother. He shrugged, Rod just stood there. "I'll go get the main course, Rod; did you want to help?"

"Yeah, sure." Rod said in a sweet tone, even though his stare hasn't changed.

"Oh, you two are very sweet boys." Ned said as he took his seat.

Rod walked into the kitchen with his older brother. Once again out of earshot he spoke, "at least one of us is."

"Please don't do this at dinner," Todd said. "Let's get through this and we can go about the rest of the day as far apart as we can."

"I wish you're very far from me right now," Rod said. He left with the main dish, leaving Todd there to gather up the side dishes.

--(3)--

Now returning to the arcade Bart was at the 19XX machine thinking to himself.  
His thought revolved around himself, being that way, Todd, his parents, life it self and those very prejudice people that don't know anything beyond that narrow scope of life. Yeah, this sucks.

_What am I going to do?_ Bart thought, _who do I tell? Maggie already knows, but who else should I talk to? Should I talk to someone?_

"Damn it!" Bart shouted, his plane had just burst into a fiery ball of death. "And that was my last quarter too."


End file.
